


One Time Thing

by LordOfVibes



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Human Michael(The Good Place), M/M, Michael in denial, Shawn is bad at feelings, Shawn is surprisingly vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: "Michael didn’t want to admit how good this made him feel. He was surprised how vulnerable Shawn could be. Shawn was all his. Michael liked that."
Relationships: Michael/Shawn (The Good Place)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	One Time Thing

“Just so you know, this is a one time thing, okay?” Michael told Shawn. Michael’s hands were firmly placed on Shawn’s hips, Shawn’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder. Michael didn’t want to admit how good this made him feel. He was surprised how vulnerable Shawn could be. Shawn was all his. Michael liked that. He liked this vulnerable side of Shawn. Michael wished he saw this side more often. 

“That’s what they all say,” Shawn said, pressing his wet lips against Michael’s neck, which sent shivers down Michael’s spine. Shawn had a smug and slightly flirty smile on his face. “They say ‘We’re only gonna do this once!’ and then they do it again, and again, and again…” 

“So you want to do this again?” Michael teased. He was genuinely shocked how open about his feelings Shawn was. Michael wrapped his arms around Shawn’s back, pushing him further into his body and kissed the top of his bald head. 

“No… I just want to see you proven wrong.” 

Michael laughed. Even when Shawn was vulnerable, he still was defensive. “Classic Shawn.” 

Michael started tugging at Shawn’s belt. He finally, after fidgeting with the buckle, threw the belt across the room. Michael stuck a hand in Shawn’s pants, feeling his bare legs. Shawn leaned into Michael’s chest and tightly grabbed Michael’s shoulders. Michael really liked this. But he couldn’t admit it. He was having sex with his former boss who tried to kill him for thousands of years. He couldn’t say he liked this. 

“And I’m hard.” 

“Good.” 

Michael placed his hands on Shawn’s shoulders and looked at him seriously. “You promise not to tell anyone about this?” 

Shawn leaned forward and kissed Michael. Shawn wasn’t very experienced, but neither was Michael, so the kiss was awkward. This whole thing was awkward. Michael didn’t know that he was doing it right. But he liked it, and it seemed like Shawn liked it, so he was happy. 

“Why are you so worried about telling people if it’s just a ‘one time thing?”

Michael sighed. Shawn knew Michael too well. He knew he’d be coming back. “Okay… two time thing.”

They kissed again, Shawn placing his hands on Michael’s cheeks, which were red and warm. Humans were always so warm. And wet. It should’ve grossed him out now, but it didn’t. Well, it did. But in a good way. “I won’t tell a soul.”


End file.
